


Hug Me, I'm Pissed Off

by KeevaCaereni



Series: JeFe Ficlets [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Don't hug me I'm scared, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan and Feuilly watch Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. Jehan is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug Me, I'm Pissed Off

"Fuck you, whatever colour I want to use is a creative colour, I don't have to listen to this," Jehan spat as Feuilly looked on, amused. "They're only doing what the notepad tells them to do, how is that even creative?"

"Just another authority figure trying to make art acceptable," agreed Feuilly.

"Also, that bit about listening to the voices in your brain is enforcing stereotypes about..." Jehan trailed off as the video went on. His face went green.

"Does this mean I can hug you, then?" Feuilly asked hopefully.

Jehan snuggled into his side. "You can always hug me."


End file.
